


Cell Mates

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: Wall Street - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Prison Sex, Tumblr Prompt, because no one else deserved to be forced to read wall street porn, i apologize for this fics very existence, i've seen wall street once in adv economics, request, they talk for a while about ethics then they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For tumblr anon who begged for this http://charlotte-lancer.tumblr.com/post/147145163626/so-uh-emo-ryan-says-youre-the-person-wholl#tumblr_notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell Mates

Bud Fox was lying on the narrow bottom bunk in his cell, a cell shared with one Gordon Gekko, attempting to sleep. Only  _ attempting  _ to sleep, as a non-stop barrage of chatter was sounding from only three feet above him.

“This is your fault, you know,” came Gordon’s voice from above Bud.

“My fault? You think this is my fault? I don’t recall  _ making  _ you commit any crimes, Gordon!”

Gordon leaned his head over the edge of the bunk, facing Bud. “Yeah, but it’s your fault we got caught!”

“Bluestar, Gordon, my father works for-”

“Are you- are you kidding me right now? With the money we would have made your father wouldn’t  _ need  _ to work, there or anywhere else.”

“It was wrong Gordon, what you were going to do was wrong!”

“I  _ don’t care _ , Fox, it’s business!”

“Gordon!” Bud growled, “Shut. Up.”

For several minutes the conversation stopped, and Bud had nearly fallen asleep when he heard Gordon begin to climb down from the top bunk. A few seconds later, he felt Gordon slide into his bunk, lying down close to Bud’s side. 

“Just think of it, we could have made millions.” Gordon made broad gestures with his hands as he spoke, emphasizing his words. “We could have- mmfmh!” Bud closed a hand over Gordon’s mouth, effectively silencing the night’s recurring monologue.

“Sleep,” said Bud, removing his hand from Gordon’s mouth.

“Fine.” Gordon made no effort to go back to his own bunk, instead leaning his head onto Bud’s shoulder and closing his eyes. Bud rolled his eyes, but said nothing, instead choosing to drift asleep reveling in the small victory that was Gordon’s silence.

 

A few hours later Bud woke up to find over the course of the night he had ended up facing mGordon, who now had his face pressed into Bud’s neck, still fast asleep. Bud found that he didn't much mind, and tightened the arm that had found its way around Gordon during the night, settling back to sleep. They stayed pressed together until the sun began to rise, waking them with the light that it put through the window. 

“Morning, Gordon,” said Bud, opening his eyes just the slightest bit. Gordon made a small noise in response, and continued to hide his face against Bud. 

“C’mon, as nice as this is, you've got to get back in your own bunk for when the guard comes by.” Gordon’s only response was a slow nod, but he climbed back into the top bunk nonetheless, and laid face down with his arm hanging off the edge of the bed. The guard walked by with no comment, barely sparing a glance into the cell as he walked his morning route. Bud was beginning to wonder what the guard did all day, as he only walked by the cell twice a day.

 

With the guard now gone from the hall, Bud asked, “what do you think the guard does with the other 23 and a half hours of his day?”

“Monitors the other cell blocks, the ones that have actual violent criminals and that don’t consist entirely of two stockbrokers arguing about ethics,” said Gordon, as he climbed down the ladder once again. 

“Right. Hey, why are we the only two people in this cell block?”

“I don’t know, but I’m glad.”

“Why?”

“Because now I can do this without anyone watching.” Gordon sat down on Bud’s bed,  leaned over to press a light kiss to his mouth. Bud kissed back hard, snaking an arm around Gordon’s back to pull him down on top of him. With there mouths still pressed together, Gordon ran a hand through Bud’s hair, tugging slightly and eliciting a loud moan from Bud. 

Bud moved his hand to Gordon’s shirt, undoing the buttons from the top down, and brushing his palm against the front of Gordon’s pants as he reached the bottom of the shirt. Gordon gasped, and pressed closer to Bud. Bud smirked against Gordon’s mouth, and reached a hand into Gordon’s pants, taking him in hand and tugging his hand along the length. Gordon threw his head back, a shuddering moan escaping his mouth. Bud quickened his actions, and with one final stroke Gordon came, collapsing forward onto Bud. Gordon pressed his head into Bud’s chest, and stayed pressed against Bud for several seconds before sliding down towards the bottom of the bed. Gordon unzipped Bud’s pants, and pulled down his boxers. Gordon smirked at the flushed Bud before descending and taking him into his mouth. Bud squirmed, making noises of pleasure as Gordon ran his tongue along the the tip. Gordon hummed a noise, sending Bud into shivers of pleasure. Sensing that Bud was close, Gordon swallowed his full length, continuing to hum as Bud came. With a final swallow, Gordon lifted his head, and surged forward to kiss Bud.

“Let’s do this again sometime,” Gordon said, a sleepy smile on his face. Bud kissed the top of his head in response, and the two fell asleep crushed together on Bud’s small bunk, oblivious to the smiling guard who passed by hours later.


End file.
